Irony
by L.C. blip
Summary: Jack had the most amazing one night stand with a mystery man, and now no one else is good enough. But all he has to go on is the unknown number of his one night stand.


Jack lay on his bed staring up at the ceiling and sighed. It had been three months since he had been intimate with anyone, and the frustration of constant blue balls was getting entirely too unpleasant. He sighed again and reached for his phone. The bright light of the screen burned his eyes as he skimmed through his old messages. He opened the only one that didn't have a name and type out his frustrations.

To: Unknown Number  
I hate you.

The reply was almost immediate.

From: Unknown Number  
What did I do this time?

Jack growled at his phone and angrily typed.

To: Unknown Number  
I have been sexless for almost 3 months because of you!

Jack wanted to toss his phone away and pout but his pride wouldn't allow it. This bastard had spoiled him, the one and only time they'd slept together. He'd been drunk and so had the mystery man, and they'd both ended up saying 'Fuck it' and went home with each other. The sex that night was the best Jack had ever had and now he couldn't find anyone to fill the void left by this man's sexual prowess.

From: Unknown Number  
Hows that my fault?

To: Unknown Number  
Your dick has RUINED me for any other man

He reached down and palmed his painfully erect cock as he remembered bits and pieces of that night. Thankfully his one night stand had texted him the next morning, thanking him for an amazing night. Now, every so often, Jack would be in this very predicament: hard and left wanting, and texting the very reason of his frustration. They'd fallen into a kind of routine on nights like this. Jack would text him, unhappy and horny, they would bicker though messages and then Jack would ask for a dick picture. The man always obliged, and was always hard as a rock in the photos. It was all he needed to finish himself off. That, and the memory of smoldering green eyes.

From: Unknown Number  
Glad to know.

To: Unknown Number  
You're an ass

From: Unknown Number  
I remember yours was amazing.

Jack smiled in spite of himself. He was secretly glad the man still remembered him, and that he would always throw some kind of compliment his way after an insult. It was like he knew just how to butter him up.

To: Unknown Number  
Send me your dick

After he hit the send button, Jack hastily shimmied out of his pajama pants and began stroking himself. He closed his eyes and grit his teeth at the sensations that washed over him, the feel of his cool hand against his heated member, the light breeze of his fan, the tingling anticipation that tightened his balls as he impatiently waited for his mystery man to send a filthy picture to him.

In record time his phone dinged with a message and, just like every other time, he was thoroughly impressed. The cock on his screen was thick and long, trimmed and not bushy. It stood at attention, laying on a taught stomach, accented by a thick waist and abs of a man that, while didn't seem to work out regularly, was probably stronger than those who did. He had the muscle mass of a hard manual worker, and Jack wished he knew this man's name. This message though, was different than all the rest. This one had text to it.

From: Unknown Number  
I remember fucking you like it was yesterday. You were gorgeous and rode me like a pro. I bet you're jackin off right now, thinkin about me pounding that ass. You were so wet for me that night. Send me a pic when you cum. I wanna see it.

Jack moaned as he pumped himself faster, tightening his grip on his shaft. God, this man was so hot. He never knew a simple four sentence paragraph could make him so hot. He felt wanton as he tipped his head back and groaned as he imagined his mystery man wanking to fantasies of him, just like he was. His back arched, and he clenched his eyes closed tight as he came; blackness invading his sight as he milked himself of every last drop.

After Jack caught his breath he looked down. His abdomen and hand was covered in milky white semen. He maneuvered with one hand to grab his phone and open the camera app, snapping a photo of his climax covered lower half. Then he anxiously hit the send button and rolled out of bed.

He wobbled to the bathroom and wet a wash rag to clean himself up, then relieved himself, just like every time he was intimate, whether it be with another, or himself. Jack smiled wide when walked, naked, back into his room and saw the new message light blinking in the dark. He dove under the covers and opened the message up and dropped his head, lightly groaning.

From: Unknown Number  
Damn that's sexy. And to know that you came thinkin about me made it even hotter. Though I can say you're not shabby in my imagination either ;)

Attached to the text was another picture. This time it was of the man's softening cock, covered in white streams of come. His hand was coated with the sticky stuff, a bit was even dripping from the head of his penis. Jesus, who was this guy, Jack thought as he continued reading.

I wanna fuck you again. Lemme know if you wanna meet up sometime.

Jack stared wide eyed at the screen. Oh, how he wished he could reply, and accept the more than tempting offer. But without his liquid confidence there was no way he was even going to send even the most innocent of texts replying to that. He hated how insecure he was; here was this guy, this Adonis, who clearly wanted him. But he was too scared to do anything about it. And what was worse, is that he actually liked this guy. Not for just the filthy activities that happened weeks apart, but the banter they shared was something Jack hadn't had for as long as he could remember in his dating life. He buried his face in his pillow and lightly placed his phone on the nightstand. He couldn't afford to think about it now, in just a few hours he had to get up for work. Mystery Man would have to wait.

~*~*~Line~*~*~

The next morning came way too soon, in Jack's opinion.

He trudged through the glass doors to his office and offered a sleepy smile to his boss, Dr. Singh. Everyone at the office called her Tooth, playing on her love for her job as a dentist. She smiled at him and picked at his scrubs.

"Late night, sweetie?"

"Very. It was a long night of sexual frustration." He chuckled at her scowl, ending with a yawn.

"Not around the kids, Jack! You can tell me all the sad little details tonight at the party. He's definitely going to be here tonight! I've told him all about you, and he seems like he's excited."

Jack felt his grin sink. Tooth had been trying to set him up with an old college friend of hers named Aster. From what he'd learned, this Aster was a bit older than him, six years if he remembered correctly, and traveled around for work quite a bit. He was apparently very smart, and kind, and sweet, and funny; the perfect guy for him, according to his boss.

"Tooth, you've said that every time. Besides… there's this guy I've kind of been texting."

He instantly regretted letting that slip. Tooth looked disappointed as she lowered her violet eyes from his blue. She seemed so excited for him to meet this guy… Jack bit back a sigh and reached around to give her a one armed hug.

"But, if you think he's so great, I'd gladly give him a chance." He said with a smile. Tooth instantly perked up; thanking him, and telling him that he wouldn't regret it. That Aster was perfect for him!

~*~*~Line~*~*~

The office was decked out in all kinds of green and red sparkling lights, garland and tinsel hung from the ceiling while cheerful Christmas tunes wafted through the air. Tooth had convinced everyone to wear horrible Christmas sweaters to enhance the holiday spirit, and Jack was picking at the itchy wool of the one she'd made for him. When Tooth had given it to him she explained that she'd made one for Aster too, that way she could point them out to each other.

His sweater was a dark blue, embellished with glittering white snowflakes, while Aster's, she said, was al green with a reindeer on the front. She'd said that last bit with a gleeful grin as she pointed across the crowded room to a tall, dark haired male pouring himself a glass of eggnog.

"That's him!" She excitedly whispered, and then shoved Jack into the fray. "Go say hi!"

Jack glared at her, but weaved his way through the throng of merry makers. With each step his nerves rattled. What if this guy was as great as Tooth said? What would happen with mystery man? If Aster was such a catch could he give up on the late night texts that left him weeping, silently praying for the confidence to meet up with the man what had captured his imagination? He gulped as he stilled his steps. This was the moment of truth. He was less than two feet from Aster. He glanced back at Tooth; she smiled encouragingly and gave him two thumbs up. Gulping in a final, steadying breath, he raised his hand and gently nudged a wide shoulder.

When Aster turned, Jack's breath caught in his throat. Remarkably familiar, surprised green eyes stared back at him. Those eyes had haunted his dreams for three months, and now here he was. And clearly he was just surprised as Jack was, if the drooping, dripping cup of eggnog was any indication. Then he spoke.

"You…Please tell me yer name's Jack." Aster almost whispered. The sheer pleading in his voice was almost palpable. Jack nodded dumbly, blue eyes wide as he felt a truly happy smile spread across his face.

"Aster, you're-" Jack started. He wanted so badly for Aster to confirm what he knew to be true: that he was his mystery man. Aster was the man he'd been pining after for three months, he was the one who had invaded his mind and ruled all other men obsolete. But Tooth decided to make sure things were going smoothly between them.

She came over, all smiles and endearments. She shared cute little stories about them both, casually laughing off their embarrassment before Aster cleared his throat.

"You were right, Toothie. Jackie's somethin' else. Would ya be heartbroken if I stole him away for tic?" He asked her, green eyes hopeful before turning on Jack. "What'dya say, mate? Join me fer coffee?"

Jack couldn't agree fast enough, quickly nodding his head and babbling that 'Yes! Coffee sounds great!' as Tooth giggled behind her hand and shooed them out.

Jack managed to make it just outside the main doors before rounding on Aster and fisting his hands into the horrible green sweater and raising up onto the balls of his feet to crush his mouth to the older man's. One searing kiss later Jack mumbled against his partner's kiss swollen lips. "My apartment's only two blocks up."

Aster chuckled and brushed a gentle kiss across Jack's lips and cupped his face between two large hands. He seemed to stare into Jack's very soul; those too green eyes delving into parts of him that Jack was too afraid to venture himself. It was refreshing, in a terrifying sort of way. He hoped that Aster would say yes, and accompany him back home. He needed this, needed Aster. Jack could have sobbed with relief when the other nodded against his forehead, but he was too focused on dragging his lover across the street.

~*~*~Line~*~*~

Aster shoved Jack against the door to the apartment as he attacked the younger man's mouth. Jack moaned as a hot tongue slid against his own, tightly wrapping his arms around strong shoulders and gripping hard to dark hair. He gasped as the older man ran his hands down his sides and squeezed his ass before hefting him up; Jack wasn't surprised at all that Aster could lift him; though he was surprised when he was unceremoniously dropped onto his bed.

Aster smiled down at him, dislodging any glare he'd been wanting to give the older man; settling instead for a shy grin of his own. The man whipped off his sweater and shirt in a single motion, and descended onto Jack. He burrowed his nose in the juncture where shoulder met neck and took a deep breath.

"Couldn' get ya off my mind. Never thought I'd have ya again. Wanted ya so damn bad."

Jack shivered as goose bumps rose on his arms. Aster had voiced his very own thoughts. Jack never thought he'd ever see this man again, let alone meet Tooth's fabled 'Aster'. When his former mystery man had asked to meet he'd been so nervous. What if the meeting didn't go like he imagined? What if the man wasn't the god he remembered from his drunken haze? Fear kept him from even answering the text. And now look at him- sighing and gasping as Aster, his mystery man, hiked his shirt up and off then began licking, sucking, and biting down his chest and abdomen. Jack buried his fingers in Aster's dark locks as he felt the man tug at his belt and open his fly. Every nerve was set on fire as Aster palmed him through his boxers, ripping from him a broken, shaky moan. Jack barely managed to remember the box of condoms and bottle of lube in his nightstand, and hastily grabbed them.

"Aster… please."

The older man chuckled and worked his mouth back to Jack's. He kissed Jack slowly, sliding his tongue in and alongside the younger man's. He worked Jack's pants down, gently pulling the blue jeans from each slender leg, and then the boy's boxers before working his own off and sliding on the condom. He wasted no time pressing himself into the smaller man, groaning as Jack's tight heat engulfed him.

Aster went slow with Jack that night, far from their previous drunken fuck. He reveled in all the sounds he pulled from the young man, all the gasps, sighs, moans, and screams. He went slow, trying his hardest to draw their night to its highest limits. Aster sucked bruises onto patches of white skin, determined to mark Jack as his own. And Jack loved every second. He loved the way Aster was so gentle this time around. Even though he loved the hard, rough drunken sex, this slow lovemaking showed a new side to the man he so dearly wanted to get to know. He wore a permanent blush the entire night, loving the way Aster watched him as he moved inside of him. Those green eyes almost black with lust, how focused he was… like Aster was trying memorize him in every way. Jack drank up every moan and grunt he pulled from the man on top of him like it was ambrosia. Too soon he felt the heat of orgasm curl tight at the base of his spine. He clutched tight to his lover, panting encouragements.

"I'm so close, Aster! Please, harder."

Aster complied, quickening his pace and moaning into Jack's ear. "Me too, Jackie. Come for me. Wanna feel it."

Jack shuddered as he felt his climax wrack through him, he cried out Aster's name has he spilled onto their stomachs and chests. Aster came soon after, biting down into Jack's shoulder milking himself dry. They laid still, Jack relishing in Aster's warmth while the older man caught his breath and then rolled them over. Jack snuggled instantly into his side and pulled a throw over them to fight back the chill of the room. Aster stroked his hair for a moment before speaking.

"Go to dinner with me next Friday."

Jack huffed a laughing 'Okay' into Aster's shoulder and could practically feel the man's smile as he was gathered up in strong, tan arms; he was lulled to sleep by the strong heartbeat under his ear.

End.


End file.
